If I Fall
by hollywoodxscandal
Summary: Jelena One Shot


Did you know that I loved you or were you not aw—Selena woke up to the song her ex-boyfriend sang about her and as soon as she heard it she nailed the alarm clock with her hand so it would turn off. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was listening to THAT song. She crawled out of bed and turned on the shower putting her phone on her ihome to start playing music. She got out of the shower to hear one of her best friends calling her name.

"Selena! Sel! Hello I know you are home bitch your car is in the garage! Selena Marie Gomez"

Selena walked out of her room with her towel on and her hair at the top of her head soaking wet "Hi bitch!" Selena said as she hugged her best friend

"Oh my god sorry! I didn't realize you were in the shower!" Demi said as she hugged her back

"That's okay! I was woken up by Justin's song." She rolled her eyes as they walked back to her room

"Oh god, which one this time?" Demi asked as she walked in her best friends closet picking out the outfit she wanted her to wear and finding a cute purse she can use for the day.

Selena laughed as she saw Demi looking at purses "Here use the new Chanel one I got! And oh you know Fall…"

"Well that's just awk! Why did he even write it when you fell for him and he basically dropped you!? Like dude what the fuck!?"

"I don't know it makes me so mad! Why does the damn radio keep playing all his songs! Especially when I wake up!?"

"Maybe it's a sign Sel. I'm not going to lie and say you are perfectly okay, because I know you better than that and you hate your life without him! You can party with all of us all you want and act okay but don't hide it from me Sel, please."

Hangs up her towels in the bathroom and goes back to the bed to sit next to demi and just leans her head on her shoulder "I'm glad someone noticed" she said as tears are falling from her eyes. "he came out with the song and I feel like my whole world just came crashing down. He accuses me of partying and drinking to swallow my pain but what the fuck is this? He makes me seem like the bad guy when he is doing the same thing! At least when I smoked it was for a movie…"

Turns to Selena and hugs her as she cries "you guys are both hurt, it's okay to be hurt Selena you can't be strong all the time!"

"Oh my god I did not just say that! Demi don't hate me! I should of never said that!"

"The smoking thing, sel come on he's an 18 year old boy its BOUND to happen."

Doesn't realize it but corrects her best friend anyways "He's a 19 year old boy Dems."

Smiles because she thought she had forgotten

"Oh my god! It's his birthday today!" Looks at Demi "No wonder they played his music all morning"

Smiles and laughs "yeah see I figured that but I didn't want to say anything but the girls and I are going to lunch are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Selena laughs and grabs her purse as she walks out her door with Demi.

"Justin! Man Wake up bro!"

Opens his hotel door to find his whole team including his mom standing there with presents and balloons and everything smiles to himself and opens the door for them to come in "Mom I didn't know you were coming!"

"It's my baby's birthday I would not miss it for the world!"

"At least you wouldn't" he whispers thinking no one heard him

"Ayyy don't get sad on your birthday Justin! You are 19 bro you got all the time in the world for the ladies!" Scooter said trying to reassure him even though he loved how Justin was with Selena.

"yeah yeah yeah" Justin said even though he knows Scooter loves Selena

"hey it's your birthday! Happy birthday! Cheer up! You have all these fans out there who want you happy!"

"Mom I love you, you know that but"

"No but's! This is your day you can worry about everything tomorrow"

Smiles and hugs his mom and looks at his phone secretly checking to see if he has any messages even though it's impossible because they ended a while ago and he knows that last fight broke her.

"Ready for our day bro?"

"I was born ready bro!" gets in the car and leaves with his "family"

Scooter laughs and they arrive and as soon as they get out people swarm the car screaming "Happy Birthday Justin! We love you! You are 19 baby! You are growing up so fast!" looks at Justin and smiles "Ready?"

"Hell yeah! My fans are amazing!" Steps out of the car and smiles as he sees all the fans out there for him.

"SELENA! SELENA! It's Justin's birthday are you doing anything? Are you going to visit him!? SELENA!" a couple of fans screamed as she walked into the restaurant with demi to go meet up with her friends for the day. She looks at demi and smiles "Hey I'm going to go sign a few autographs up front tell the girls I'll be right back!"

Smiles "Alright! Sounds good! Don't get trampled!"

Laughs and walks out to her fans "Hey guys! How are you all!"

They all scream and she just smiles and starts taking pictures and signs pictures and everything

5 Hours Later

"JUSTIN!" he rolls over from his king sized heaven mattress bed to hear banging on the door "JUSTIN DREW BIEBER OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Justin turns on the TV and puts the volume up not wanting to tell with anyone "JUSTIN!"

Rolls his eyes and uses his key "bro I have a key to your door did you forget?" Scooter said as he placed the box down "This came for you." He said as he went to leave

"Hey Scooter! Thanks for today!" He said as he went to pick up the box

"Man you turned 19 you are growing up just thought it be good to get you out of this damn room for a day." He said as he looked at Justin and walked out the door back to his room and calls someone but gets a voicemail "he's really missing you, next time you want to ignore my call miss don't hit ignore I can tell when you do that!" laughs and hangs up

Justin is sitting on his bed looking at the box trying to find a card or anything. Instead he finds a letter attached to the bottom and all it has to say is _Stop debating, just open it. _Justin laughs and just opens it to find another note in it with an envelope with pictures attached to it of the only girlfriend he has ever truly loved. He opens the envelope and it gives him more instructions and tells him to open the next box, which he continuously does and in each box is a little something special. By the time he gets to the 18th box he laughs because he realizes he has opened 17 boxes from someone he thought wrote him out of her life. He smiles and begins to open the 18th box and has tears in his eyes as he looks up at the TV and sees her laughing and smiling with fans across the world praying he could have her by his side hugging and kissing her and making everything better again. He opened the box and found a new diamond Rolex watch engraved with "I'll always love you" he smiled and put the watch on and found one more note this one made him really cry. _Justin I will always love you no matter what we go through sometimes it's just not meant to be. We have tried numerous times and you told me if I fall you would catch me and I fell and you weren't there to catch me. It's been two months now and I just hope you had a good birthday! Life is a bitch sometimes things happen that we can't control but you deserve to be happy on your birthday, that's all I want for you so there's just one more gift for you. Count to ten and then open the next box and remember I will always love you Justin Drew. _Justin looked around thinking he heard Scooter laughing but no one was there so he listened to the instructions on the last letter and did was he was told and started to count to ten out loud and as soon as he got to ten he opened the box frantically not knowing what to expect but felt excited for some reason. He opened the final box to see a heart that said_This time if I fall will you catch me? _Justin smiled and began to dial her number but as soon as it started to ring he heard a knock on the door

"Ayy Bro! Open the door! I have another box for you!"

Justin rolled his eyes and laughed listening to Scooter bang on the door

"Hello?" Selena answered "Justin?" She said when she heard Scooter in the background and couldn't help but laugh. "Justin!"

"JUSTIN! It's fucking heavy would you open the damn door before I kick it down!"

"Selena!? Baby! Hold on please! Just one second."

"Justin I have to go what is it?"

Hears her voice "If you fall I will catch you!"

"JUSTIN FUCKING BIEBER! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Scooter yelled kicking it

"Okay Okay! I'm coming!" Justin looked at his phone to realize she hung up and he throws his phone on the bed as he walks over to open the door. "So much for loving me always" he says annoyed as he opens it.

"Hi" she said as she smiles and lets the tears fall from her eyes "I will love you always and do you promise?"

Looks at her speechless and just pulls her in and kisses her as he kicks the door closed with his foot. "I will catch you if you fall I promise you!"

Smiles and kisses him as he carries her to the bed "Happy Birthday Baby!" She says as she cuddles up next to him

"I love you so much Selena Marie Gomez." He says as he kisses her neck

"Good because I love you too Justin Drew Bieber." She says as she takes off his shirt and smiles at it him "Happy Birthday!" She smirks as he begins to kiss her just where it makes her squirm.

Looks into her eyes "Thank you for making this the best birthday ever! I love you!" he says as he kisses her and rolls on top of her "Forever Selena."


End file.
